


Abused

by Jazz1557



Category: Fairy Odd Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz1557/pseuds/Jazz1557
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti-Cosmo finds out Cosmo's and Wanda's relationship is not as good as it seem.So he tries to convince Cosmo to leave it all behind and come join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abused

He never thought it would hurt so bad.Wanda always did this to him.He should be used to it by now,this wasn't the first time he was here in this park after a beating from her.However no matter how much Cosmo tried it still hurt.

This time hurted him both physically and mentally.Leaving him with an black eye and a little bit of his sanity lost.Now all he could do was cry from the pain he felt.For now he was hurt and alone......Or least he thought he was alone.

He was completely unaware of his anti fairy counterpart approaching.He didn't even notice his counterpart sit down next to him.He only finally realized he was there once he spoke.

"What happened to your eye Cosmo?"

Cosmo remained silent but cried more as the memories began to fill his head.This caused his counterpart to grow more concerned for the fairy.

"Cosmo,please just tell me what happened to you eye."However once more Cosmo just remained silent causing more concern in his counterpart.Once more did his counterpart tried to get an answer from him.

"I know you can talk Cosmo. I just want to help you but I need to know what happened first."

To his counterpart's surprise he actually decided to wipe his tears away and speak.

"Ed wished for an five star dinner and I ate some of it out of hunger."

"But Cosmo what is so wrong about that?"

"I wasn't allowed to eat that dinner"He paused for a moment but than continued"She got angry and hit me again."

"Wait, what? This has happened before to you?'

"Yes but it is my fault. I misbehaved and in return deserve to be punished."

"Cosmo you don't deserve to be punished at all."

"Yes I do,she said so herself."

"Who said so?Was she the one who did this to you?"

Before Cosmo can answer Wanda poofs in front of the two.She looks at Cosmo than turns an angry gaze to his counterpart.

"Cosmo you weren't actually spending time with this freak were you?"

"Of course not, I was just um..."

"Just what?"

Cosmo looked at Wanda and than at his counterpart next to him than turned his gaze back to Wanda.

"I was sitting here and out of no where this um um uh"

"Freak"

"Yeah he just showed up and attacked me. That is why I have this black eye and why I was crying."

"Do not worry Cosmo I am here for you.He won't hurt you anymore.Now come on let's head home and tend to that wound of yours."

"Okay lets go home."

With that Cosmo slowly got up and went to stand by Wanda.He turned and looked at his counterpart,he had a depressed look on.He kinda felt bad seeing his counterpart like that since all he wanted to do was help.However he knew that it was for the best.It was ether this or face an even more mad Wanda.

"Oh before I leave,stay away from my Cosmo"

With that both Wanda and Cosmo poofed away leaving Anti-Cosmo all alone.


End file.
